The Rabbit and the Raven
by n3sstor
Summary: this is a story set in the MGS universe the characters are from a D&D campaign set in that universe they are Zanzibar land soldiers on a mission. Warning Non-con, Fem-dom


**Bang! Bang!** Two shots ring out and the last enemy in the immediate area falls. "There ya sword wielding bastard!" Shouts Fiar Rabbit, "Thanks for the distraction." He states as he turns to his squadmate Psycho Raven and gives a thumbs up.

The cold blonde rather dismissively nodded back, though it was at least a response. Though she did not show it, she held a rather childish fascination with the sword she had just claimed. Mine She almost purred internally.

All the while the Rabbit scurried around looking for anything of use, but only finding the riot shield of his recent kill. "eh this will do till I find something fun." he takes it then inspects his wounds. " Hey I'm not doin' to hot, mind if we wait here till nightfall? I doubt they'll send another patrol for a while." It was hardly efficient, making a camp now. But if he was unable to carry on, they gained nothing from trying to force the matter, perhaps even risked delaying it further. With a resigned sigh she set to the first task, discarding the bodies back down the ravine and clearing the area.

Since he could rest for a moment N.T. walked into the rubble of the house shot by the tank, moved to where he wouldn't believed he wouldn't be seen and lowed his mask/bandanna, while releasing a sigh, " Damn that was amazing." He spoke out in a soft almost scared sounding voice, it was almost as if he wasn't the same man who just killed at least three others. "She took out a tank with a handgun without breaking a sweat what is she?" He wonders out loud as he rubs a wound on his arm. "This will heal unlike the others. No time for moping. I need to focus like Raven!" He unknowingly shouts the last few words.

She blinked dully at his outburst, quite clearly having turned to stare at the shelled building do to it. There were waves of distanced amusement almost radiating off of her. "Hmm... How does she do it?" He pondered, "If I remember right she's ex-military or something like most of Zanzibar land, but there was something else what could it be?"

With the bodies rather...bluntly, disposed of, she sat herself on the smoking hulk of the tank. She idly toyed with a coin, flipping it between her finger with rehearsed, subconscious precision.

Absentmindedly standing up he began walking around unknown to himself that his mask was down, "Maybe if I ask she'll tell me, but then again I've heard she's pretty distant. It would be better just to get to know her. I mean she saved my ass and I'm depending on her. Yeah that's what I'll do better start now." The moment he came out of his thoughts he knew something was wrong, reached up to feel his face and found no mask also to his surprise he had wandered over to Raven with his full face revealed he began backing away slowly in hopes of not being noticed. No such luck. Emma was not just attentive, she'd manifested a psychological disorder about it. There was nothing she did -Not- notice anymore, so her eyes fixed rather calmly on the, now retreating, mercenary.

He froze as she was the first person to see him with out his mask in some time. Not even the sun it self sees the lower half of his face, and it is shown by a distinct line where a coco brown meets a light nutmeg like color leading to his neck where a deep red ring is as if there was a collar there before. This mark brings him shame and terror as he looks back at the blond. She blinked again. A cruel little voice in her head perked up. She grinned, revealing sharp, white teeth. "Boo" She said rather suddenly, in a way that should startle him.

He jumped in fear unmasked he can't do anything he isn't the merc Fiar Rabbit he's just N.T. now and what could he do against her. "Wait." He thought, "She smiled?" In between plans of how to retreat that moment replayed in his head, "Wait can women really smell fear?" A bad memory starts to bubble up, but he fights it to try to deal with the blonde in front of him. "What do I do ?!" Screams his mind.

She then boosted herself off of the tank to drop to the floor. She didn't make a noise, much like a feline. She stalked toward him. "I can feel your suffering" She murmured. It was true, his fear was creating a quite pleasant tingling in the back of her skull.

Her approach didn't help his nerves at all, "Suffering I-I have no idea what you're on about." He tries to force a smile. At this moment the name rabbit feels too perfect now with this woman who has him scared and backed into a corner like a hunter and he's the prey. "Don't lie. It's unattractive" She said simply, stopping before him. "You suffer. You Anguish. You fear. You Hide." Rapidly delivered, blows hammered home precisely. He simply swallows his spit unable to react,as he feels his face grow red, and ths want to be able to hide behind his mask rising.

"Why do you run, little rabbit? What Wolf hounds you?" She inquired. His fear grew, and so did her pleasure. "What do you mean?" This woman six inches shorter than him now begins to make him feel small. At the same time, an image of a different woman starts to form in his head but, he pushes it away again, "There is no one out there looking for me my family is gone." He chuckles morbidly. "A Revenant can haunt you just as easily as it's physical counterpart, with one chief difference. You cannot kill what is already dead. You cannot run forever, you will face what leaves you have feared at night." "If there is someone I run from she-I mean it it would be of the living. I buried my mother and I guess you would say cremated my father I'm fine with the dead." He remarks in between nervous and angry. Not happy she seems to see right through him.

"So kill it" She said quite simply. Her view on life was, expectedly, dark. If it was a problem, get rid of it. "If it bothers you, make it stop. If not, run little rabbit. Run."

"I tried running first." His hand went to his neck, "And many times after that." He gritted his teeth as he said that, "I learned if a rabbit wants to run he has to trick the hunter and her hounds." His face darkens and smile spreads across for a second then its gone. "I like running it's the best way to leave something behind." "Running's fine, Killing is better" She remarked in response to that, looking disinterested for a moment, nudging over one of the dead bodied. For a moment a cruel gleam entered her eye again, and she toyed with the knife on her belt.

"I guess." He says softly as he looks for any opening to fall back. She wasn't giving him that, of course. The Huntress had her prey now. "Is there any reason you're so close now?" He softly chuckles stepping back again. She smiled and drew her knife, approaching him slowly. She placed a hand on his chest, pushing him back, against the wall. He slowly fell back not able to offer any resistance. She follows in after him, with a quick knick to the side of his neck. Not lethal, no, but enough to get the blood flowing, as her lips grace down to taste it. He winces, "Wh-what are you doing? What do you want?" His nerves frayed at this point from the sudden contact. She does not answer, continuing to savor the metallic taste, until it stopped. He let's out a small moan. "P-please don't." He tries to fight sensation. She smiled. "No. Just like I wasn't given a choice" She murmured cryptically, pushing him down, with her sitting on top, "P-please don't not again." He murmurs trying to crawl backwards. "Be a good boy" She whispered, slowly undressing him further "The wolf has her rabbit..."

"Why me? " he squeaks. "I don't see any other bunnies about" She giggled, finally beginning to open her jacket. "Please don't I don't want this not again." He squeaks out trying to fight off a memory. He studies her form looking at the scars as she strips. There is a myriad of them, of course noticeably, few wounds, and many many surgical scars. "You have more than I do." He states taking in everyone and committing it to memory. "Mmmhm. I hardly try to collect" She comments, fetching a small strip package from her pocket, a plastic square., She lets it dangle from her mouth as she uses her hands to untie her boots. "Is there any way I could stop you?" "No" She said, rather simply. Next came her pants. Her underwear, both objects, was black and lacey, not that it meant much, as she took her turn undressing him, "Why does this stuff happen to me." He sighs and resigns to his fate. "Please be gentle."

She grins further, removing her bra, and panties, before opening the little packet between her teeth to remove the Condom. He removes his shirt to show burns and deep scars some spelling out, "Property Anne." She leaned in, and dragged her tongue over one of the letters, glancing up at him,"My "wife" did this, she made sure I wouldn't be aloud to forget my years with her." He looks away in shame. "Mmm, Poor boy. You realize I'm here for me time, not for her?" She murmured, lowering herself onto him without warning and a soft moan, he released a moan of his own as his hip buck forward in response. "Fine do as you will." "I will" She murmured, rolling her hips on top of him, rising and lowering herself in a rapid rhythm. Despite being there for the pleasure, they were still in hostile territory. In between the rolling waves of pleasure he manages to ask a question, "Can I at least know your real name?" "Eventually, if you live that long" She murmured, continuing, her hands on his shoulders. He let's out a sigh as he looks her in the eye, searching for anything to tell him what she might be thinking. There wasn't love there. That was certain. There was barely even lust no, there was something completely different in her eye. A sort of feral, inhuman madness trapped in her, as she so casually went about her rape. "I wonder if there's a smell on me that attracts the strange ones to me?" He ponders in a whisper.

She remained mostly quiet, throughout this, save for the gasp upon his entry. The only difference was a subtle variation of her breathing. "I'm guessing this won't be the last time you "hunt" me will it?" He ask feeling himself starting to reach his limit, but fighting for fear of what she might do if he were to finish first. She grinned, once again showing her sharp teeth. "As long as you can bleed, little rabbit, so long shall I hunt you" She promised, kissing the tip of his nose playfully. He smiles wryly at this, "Fine being hunted by a beauty like you probably won't be too bad." As he says this he leans up to return the favor by trying to kiss her on the nose. She pats his cheek again, closing her eyes for a few moments to savor the sensation, before she finally raises herself off of him, silently beginning to dress again. As he began to clean himself up he spoke quietly, "Next time please use my real name." "Mmmnh?" She asked silently, pulling on her panties. He smiles "I'll tell you it if we survive this mission." He reaches over and gives her ass a playful squeeze. "And the rabbit will walk right in to the wolf's den." He states trying to feign confidence. She grinned "Then the wolf shall not be gentle the next time"

"So I guess I'm back to being the property of a crazy woman." He smiles at her, but it fades as he reaches for the burn on his neck. She petted his head and put her bra on, then slipped back into her pants. "Just no collars please." "A caged rabbit is no fun to hunt" "Good to know I get more freedom than she gave me." At this he looks down, "I hope you aren't too possessive of your prey." She blinked "Where is the thrill in that?" She asked bluntly, top and Jacket sliding on. "When you're held as a toy for years you become paranoid that someone might want to do it again." He looks off towards the water. Did she feel sympathy? What was Sympathy even, to someone of such inhuman birth and creation? "Haha, I really shouldn't focus on the past so much. I'm young or at least that's what my mom used to tell me." He says with a tired smile. "We all die some day. Young or Old" She said, standing up again. "Have one question, why did you suddenly take an "interest" in me? Although I'm flattered." He asks while retrieving his mask. "The Japanese is weak. And the others have run away or died" "So pick the guy who's ready to blow everything away. Interesting." He wraps the mask around his face and seems to change. "Now I think there's daylight to burn. Let's get to it." "You're the one who wanted to 'Make Camp' here" She countered, "Yeah, but I didn't plan on it becoming a "bonding" session or at least not that kind." He counters stepping closer, "We made a bit more noise than I expected us to." With the mask on he is able to talk to her much easier. She blinked. "You made more noise than me" She stated, but didn't object to the proposal to move on. "Hmm... I guess I did but it seemed like you enjoyed hearing it." "Little rabbit, do not try to save face. I have seen your true colors."

"Be happy there are few still alive that have, and they may try to steal your prey." He smirks under the mask while approaching her. She blinked, that appeared to be one of her more expressive action. "They may try" "Be ready the one who gave me my scars is relentless and she hunts me still." At this his eyes sink and he seems to lose all emotion with these words, "If she were to catch me... I just hope it doesn't come to that as they say lightning doesn't strike the same place twice." He forces a laugh and smile under the mask. "Keep running rabbit, and hide well. For the deadliest huntress shall be the one to find you." "Then what does that make you?" "Artemis" "What does that mean?" "The Goddess of the Hunt was called Artemis" "So I guess I should be honored a simple rabbit caught by a goddess." He steps a bit closer as if hoping for her to do something. She petted him casually in response. "If you want, sure" He leans forward enjoying the contact, "I have a request for my goddess then." "Speak" She said, scratching his head affectionately, "I would like a k-kiss." He speaks with a stutter. The mask no longer helping him in front of her. "Thank you." He reaches his arms around in an attempt to hug the blonde. She very narrowly refrained from flipping him into the tank over her shoulder. "Sorry for doing this I just wanted to try holding someone if my own free will for once." She hissed slightly "You'd best warn me in the future" She said, her body coiled up tightly like a cornered animal ready to fight or fly. "So I'll be allowed to do this in the future?" He let out laugh finally having gotten to her. "Try it again unannounced, I will hurt you" "And if I say something will I be rewarded?" "With what?" She did not sigh. She blinked. "Sure"

"Oh has the prey become too much for this wolf?" He smiles still holding her just now fully noticing the height difference. She blinked again. "Twice in a row now. Men." "I should thank you." He whispers to her. Three blinks. "Will he ever stop?" "If you want me to let go tell me, because I'm enjoying this." "I'm fairly certain we're beyond the point where this got awkward" "Sorry I wouldn't know." He let's her go and smiles, "I don't interact with others much, I forgot how during my captivity and while running." She blinked. "I never had the time to learn" "That's something for another day for now we should go catch the target." He says smiling under the mask.


End file.
